Love, Dreams and fears
by RozaX4XDimitri
Summary: Roza and Dimitri's love is out. With two twists. One something that hasn't happened for years Two Tasha comes for something she really wants is it LOVE or DEATH
1. Love finds a way

**Chapter One**

**Well where to start.**

**My name is Rose Hathaway.**

**Today is my eighteen birthday and I'm happy for the fist time in months because a few months ago my school was attack but Strigoi's and we lost a lot of people including the love of my life Dimitri Belikov.**

**He is the hottest Guardian i have ever known. The only thing is i can never marry him because I'm training to be my best friends guardian. Her name is Lissa Dragomir and Dimitri is her guardian at the moment.**

**Well I'm finally happy because Dimitri woke up today from his coma. He has been in a coma since the attack on the school. What a perfect birthday present my lover wakes up finally.**

**RPOV**

I woke up the day of my birthday with a loud knock on my door.

I rolled over and looked at the time it said **6:00 am**.

The door came flying open and Lissa came running in yelling

"ROSE, HE'S AWAKE.....OH HAPPY BIRTHDAY."

"Lissa what are you talking about??"

"Dimitri..."

"What he is awake?"

"That's what i said and he is asking for you....Rose? Have you been taking anything i should be worried about?"

"No I'm fine just let me get dressed."

I ran to my closet and pulled out my good jeans and a white tank top and i put a little jacket over it.

We ran to the clinic and i stopped outside Dimitri's. Lissa was talking to Stan another guardian.

I opened the door and i looked right into his eyes and smile he sat right up when he seen me before i ran to him i closed the door.

I ran over and jumped into his arms and started crying.

"Dimitri.. I've missed you so much."

"Roza...My dear Roza I've missed you too."

He pulled me tighter into a hug and i loved it i was laying my head on his chest and when i looked up he had a tear running down his face then he whispered "Happy Birthday Roza." and bend his head down and kissed me i felt everything it felt like we were one i felt how much he missed me the love he had for me and i felt his soul and i felt whole with him in my arms safe and alive.

The knock on the door made us jump apart.

Lissa walked in and seen how happy i was and i could feel her with the bond she knew something was going on and she was worried.

"Dimitri....may i speak with you alone please?"

I got up and walked out worried myself.

But i trusted Lissa and Dimitri together so i didn't have a problem but Dimitri look a little worried and i didn't know why but i knew i was going to find out.

**DPOV**

The knock on the door made me and my beautiful Roza jump apart.

Lissa walked in and looked at us the she asked.

"Dimitri....may i speak with you alone please?"

My Roza walked out i wanted to stop her but i could no one knew about our relationship we were planning to tell them later tonight at Rose's party.

But the look on Lissa face told me she already knew what was going on with us.

That's when the talk started as soon as the door was closed Lissa moved to my side and sat in the chair next to me.

"Dimitri...I know Rose is eighteen now but i love her and i worry about her, plus i know something is going on with you too" she paused and looked at me my mouth was hanging open then she continued "and i see how you too look at each other and i see the love that is within both of you, please promise you will not break her heart or i will get someone to kill you myself and remember about Rose's mother you still have to tell her."

"Princess i promise to love Rose forever and i would do anything for her and i would never hurt her please believe me?"

"I believe you and call me Lissa. I'll go get Rose ready for her party and the doctor is one his way to sign you out of this place."

And she walked out to get my Roza ready for her party.

By the time it came to the party it felt like years and i hated not being with Rose.

I had already had my shower and got dressed in jeans and a tight black shirt the shirt was Rose's idea.

When i walked in the hall where her party was Lissa was with her boyfriend Christian it looked like they were fighting so i walked over and asked to borrow Lissa she was happy to get away from him and then she seen the present in my hand "Give me that." she pointed to the present

"Why?"

"Because i said so." and she grabbed it out of my hand and put it on the table next to her present for rose.

**RPOV**

Oh my god what did Lissa put me in it was a little black dress it was tight and it made my chest look bigger. Dimitri's going to love that.

But the weird thing for me i was feeling really sick and when Lissa came into the room above the hall and asked if i was ready i ran to the bathroom and started being sick.

Lissa came in after me and pulled my hair out of the way then asked "Are you ok?"

"I think so."

"Rose how many times have you been sick lately?"

"Everyday sometimes....more then once, why?"

"Wait here." she ran to her bag and got something out when i seen it i started to laugh she had a pregnant test in her hand and held it out to me and said "I had a feeling that you might be ok i don't know but you seem different so i got some for you to see if I'm right and if I'm wrong i owe you $50 ok."

"Lissa don't be crazy I've only had sex one time.....and how did you know i had sex in the first place i didn't tell anyone about me and i don't think Dim....." i stopped what i was saying.

"You don't think Dimitri told anyone either, remember what i said you have been different BTW it doesn't take 2 hours to clean someone up I'm not retard."

I done the test and Lissa held my hand while we waited for the result.

Five minutes later we looked at the test and it had a little + in it.

"Shit, I'm......." i couldn't finish so Lissa did "Pregnant."

"But how Dimitri and i are both Dhampir's...we can't have children and we?"

"I have only heard of it happening once and that was million of years ago mummy and daddy told me about it before they died."

We looked at each other and when we walked down stairs for the party i seen Dimitri and all my friends talking then my mother walked in and when everyone seen me there mouths dropped open and then Dimitri noticed there was something wrong with me and Lissa because we both looked worried.

Everyone hugged me besides the guardians the kissed me on the cheeks to say welcome to the adult hood.

When Dimitri kissed me on the cheek he whispered "Your look beautiful Roza and i love you."

I quickly whispered back "We need to talk right away." He looked at me worried now and then my mother walked up to me and asked to speak to me alone.

**JPOV**

I walked into my daughter's party and seen her friends and guardians all around waiting for her to come down .

Then everyone seen her walking down with Lissa and they both looked shaken up but Rosemarie looked beautiful.

Her friends hugged her and the guardians kissed her on the cheeks welcoming her to adult hood but Guardian Belikov was whispering to her after kissing her cheek and she whispered back.

I almost ran to her something was happening with them to and i wanted to know if i was right so i asked Rose "Rose can we please speak alone?"

She nodded and i looked at Guardian Belikov and he looked worried but he didn't notice me he was looking right at my little baby with love in his eyes.

Rose and i went outside.

"Yes mum?" she asked

"Rose is there anything you need to tell me?"

"Depends?"

"On?"

"What would you like to know?"

"What's going on between you and Guardian Dimitri?"

"Um....."

"Um....What? Young lady?"

"Mum promise you will not go crazy?"

"I promise."

"Ok mum I'm in love with Dimitri and i love him more then anything and he loves me to and there is something else but i need to talk to Dimitri about that first." Wow she said all that in one breath.

I stood there mouth open then i said "I want to speak with Dimitri NOW.."

**DPOV**

Roza.....was all i could think about what was she worried about then she walked back inside and she looked even more worried then before i walked to her and she said "I told my mother and she wants to talk to you right now."

"But don't we need to talk?"

"Talk to my mother first, i need to see Lissa."

And she walked towards Lissa and whispered something to her and Lissa nodded and took her back up stairs.

So i walked outside the hall and seen Guardian Hathaway standing outside in the cold looking pissed off and had her arms crossed across her chest. I was now scared shitless.

I walked over to her and she turned to me.

"Guardian Belikov." she nodded "We have a lot to talk about."

"Yes Guardian Hathaway. We do." and i nodded back in respect.

"So...your in love with my little girl are you?"

"Yes i am."

"For how long?"

"Since we first meet, i have loved her i tried to stop but i couldn't leave her and when Tasha offered me to be her guardian i was going to take it but i couldn't leave her."

"Well i guess i can't do anything about it now." and she smiled "But Dimitri look after my baby or i will cut your nuts off got it."

"Umm...Yes i understand."

"Good now go find my little girl and talk to her because she said something about you to needed to talk about something."

"Ok thank you." i nodded and went to find my Roza.

**LPOV**

Rose and i where in the room up stairs again because she needed to be sick and she needed me with her plus she was worrying about Dimitri and her mother being alone together and I was worried to man everyone is afraid of Rose's mother got she has killed so many Strigoi's it's unbelievable but who knows it's Guardian Hathaway no wounder why poor Rose is worrying about Dimitri.

There was a knock on the door i left Rose in the bathroom with her head over the toilet still being sick and opened the door.

Dimitri...was standing there looking worried when he seen me open the door and heard the sounds of someone being sick then i heard Rose whisper "Lissa?"

I ran to her and helped her up Dimitri was right up my ass to the bathroom.

I helped her up and took her to a bed in the other room and kneeled in front of her Dimitri sat next to her on the bed and put a arm around her and pulled her close to him.

Rose spoke again "Lissa leave us please we need to talk alone and thank you for everything."

I smiled to her she smiled back and i walked out closing the door behind me leaving them alone i mean shit they have a lot to talk about god they have a baby on the way.

**RPOV**

Lissa left and Dimitri held me close until i pulled away to look in his eyes he looked worried as hell then he said "Roza what's wrong? Are you ill?"

"Dimitri look i have something to tell you and i don't know how."

"You know you can tell me anything Roza and i will listen. Please?"

"Ok umm....Lissa already knows and she as only heard of this once and it happened millions of years ago and her parents told her of it before they died..." i paused Dimitri looked worried so i continued "Well the reason I'm sick Dimitri is because I'm pregnant Dimitri, I'm carrying your child."

He didn't say anything because i think he was in shock but when he did say something all he said was "Wow." and put his hand i my stomach where our little baby was.

He keep his hand there for about 5 minutes then he looked me in the eyes smile and kissed me with so much passion it felt like my head was about to blow up, when we apart broke we were breathless and red faced.

We walked back to my party hand in hand we didn't care everyone was watching us but we didn't care my mother and Lissa were smiling and so where a few Guardians.

Dimitri stood on the stairs with me in his arms and called everyone close.

"Umm....Everyone we have some news for you. First is that Rose and i are in love and second which i just found out myself and i want to thank Lissa for helping Rose until i found out but Rose is pregnant and she is carry my child." Everyone grasp but Lissa came up and kissed me and Dimitri on the cheek and then turned to everyone and said "Come on you guys be happy for them they are in love and Rose and Dimitri are the first Dhampir's in over a million years to have a baby together be happy for them for fuck sake."

Then everyone said congratulations and hugged us both.

It was really late when the party ended and Dimitri carried me to his room he said i could stay with him tonight . I was happy about our relationship out in the open, the love i have for him, and the fact that i have a beautiful baby that is mine and the man i love child in my stomach waiting to grow bigger and be born into the love of me and Dimitri and soon i will have a little girl or boy to call my own with Dimitri.

I laid with Dimitri in his arms under the blankets and fell asleep dreaming of Dimitri and i with our child.

**DPOV**

Wow my Roza pregnant with my child.

Soon i will have my Roza and my child in my arms forever but first I'm taking my Roza to meet my family.

Cause soon i will be starting my own family with my soulmate.

And i know my family will love her like i do but I'm also going to take Lissa and Christian with us cause Lissa is family to Roza and Roza will need her there but i will talk to my Roza in the morning and see what she thinks about it but for now I'm going to watch my beautiful Roza dream until i fall asleep myself.

It was about 15 minutes later when i fell asleep and it was all about me, Roza, my child and my family with Lissa and Christian in my beautiful country Russia we were all having fun with my grandmother, mother and 3 sister's. And i loved every minute of it then i woke up to Rose pulling out of my arms and running to the bathroom and being sick.

Morning sickness i smiled and went into Rose to hold her hair out of her face while she was sick and after that she laid down for a little longer then head Guardian Alberta came to my door and said "Dimitri we need to talk right away."

I was only in a pair of pants so i pulled a shirt on and walked over to Rose and grabbed a glass of water and handed it to her, kissed her on the forehead and said "I'll be back soon Roza." she nodded and i walked out of the room to talk to Alberta.

**APOV**

Dimitri kissed Rose on the forehead and said he will be back soon.

I needed to tell Dimitri about Tasha Ozera coming to get him back and i didn't want Rosemarie hurt.

"What's up Alberta?"

"Umm...Dimitri i don't know how to tell you but you have to leave with Rose as soon as you can."

"Why? What's happened?"

"Dimitri, Tasha Ozera is on her way to try and get you back and look at Rose she is 18 now you to have a relationship and she is carrying your child take her to Russia for a while until i sort out Tasha ok please do this."

"Ok thank you so much Alberta we will leave later tonight umm do you think you can get Lissa and Christian could come as well they are family to Rose and i would love if they could come with me and Rose to Russia to meet my family."

"Dimitri the four of you are leaving tonight."

"Thank you i will get Rose ready and you tell Lissa and Christian please?"

"Of course."

I went to Lissa and Christian and told them to pack and meet Dimitri and Rose at the main gates in 2 hours.

**RPOV**

**Dimitri came back to his room and started packing and then turned to me and pulled me to my dorm to pack her. He packed all my things for me.**

"**Dimitri what's wrong?"**

"**We have to leave for a little bit."**

"**Leave to go where?"**

"**Russia."**

"**Russia? Why Russia?"**

"**For you to meet my family. We are leaving tonight."**

"**What no. What about Lissa and Christian?"**

"**They are coming with us."**

**We walked to the main gates and Lissa and Christian where there they looked at us and asked "What's going on?"**

"**We are going to Russia." said Dimitri**

**Then we got on the plane and started flying to Russia to meet his family.**


	2. Russia oh man his family

Chapter Two

**RPOV**

A few hours on the plane started driving me crazy.

Dimitri and i got sat next to a little 5 year old boy who was really rude he took my phone when i wasn't looking and started calling people and he also took my nuts.

Lissa and Christian where sitting across from us, when i looked over at them i seen Lissa cuddled up to Christian and his arm was around her holding her close.

Dimitri had his arms around me and he thought i was asleep then him and Christian started whispering

"Dimitri?....Umm what's going on?"

"There is some trouble coming for me and Rose."

"WHAT!! Who?"

"Your Aunt Tasha, She's coming to get me back because i don't think she likes that me and Rose are together."

"So your getting Rose out of the Academy and to Russia so my aunt can't hurt her?"

"Yeah that's right."

Then i sat up.

Dimitri looked shocked when i sat up and Christian turned away.

**DPOV**

Rose sat up when me and Christian where about to stop talking i thought she was asleep but i guess not.

And man did she look pissed.

"You lied to me." she said

"What?.. No i just didn't tell you the full story. I'm sorry Roza."

"So you don't really want me to meet you family do you?"

"Yes Rose i do, i was going to ask you about meeting them but then Alberta told me to take you to Russia until she sorted things out with Tasha."

**RPOV**

That was the last thing that was said.

Until Lissa used our bond to talk i was now out of Dimitri's arms and with tears in my eyes.

"_Rose?"_

"_What Lissa?"_

"_Rose he is telling the truth and you know it he just wants to protect you."_

"_I just wish he told me about it."_

"_Rose you know he worry's to much about you and he always thinks it's the best to keep things from you for your safety. Please just talk to him we are about to land ok so talk please?"_

"_Fine Lissa I'll talk to him."_

**DPOV**

Rose stayed out of my arms until we got of the plane the plane landed in Saint Petersburg and we have to drive about 4 hours until we get to Baia.

We all got of the plane and Lissa and Christian said after they got their bags that they would go get the car. Which meant me and Rose where alone.

When i turned to say something to her i seen a tear running down her face so i quickly pulled her into my chest and she began to sob in my chest, i kissed the top of her head and said "I'm so sorry Roza, i should have told you, Please forgive me?"

"I'm sorry, i overreacted."

"It's fine Roza, i love you."

"I love you too Dimitri ."

Then i bend my head down and kissed Rose so hard and passionate on the lips.

**LPOV**

Me and Christian were on our way but to Dimitri and Rose we left them alone to sort things out and then we seen them in each others arms Dimitri then bend his head down and kissed Rose with a lot of passion.

When we got over to them they still had their lips joined together so i cleared my throat and they jumped apart.

We got our things and headed to the car, it was a little Black BMW.

Dimitri was driving Rose was sitting in the front sit and Christian and i were in the backseat.

It was a 4 hour drive i fell asleep on Christian's shoulder and Rose fell asleep while holding Dimitri's hand she never let go.

When the car stopped the boys got out Dimitri was talking to Christian and then they started laughing. I looked at Rose and she looked really worried i touched her shoulder and she turned around and smiled at me.

Dimitri help me out of the car because Rose did want to get out yet but when he went back to her he had get down to her eye level and talk to her.

"Roza?"

"What?"

"Please get out of the car they will love you, like i do."

I had to stop listening because i felt bad listen to them like that and then she got out of the car and Dimitri pulled her into his side and walked to the door with Rose close to him. Christian and i followed and then the door opened.

**RPOV**

Before we got to the door it opened and someone a little younger then me, Lissa and Christian came running out and flew into Dimitri's arms screaming Dimitri.

He was returning the hug but with one arm cause he still held onto me.

She let go and smiled at him and then started speaking Russian.

"**Wow your here?"**

"**Yup where's mama and everyone else?"**

"**Out. Now come in and introduce me NOW!!"**

"**Ok ok."**

We walked in and the living room was huge and the walls where white and it was like a dream home.

Dimitri pulled us all inside and sat us down and said .

"Guys this is one of my little sister's Viktoria. You will meet the rest later."

"Hello ev....everyone." she said, Dimitri told us they are still learning English.

Then he turned to Lissa and Christian and Said "Lissa Christian this is Viktoria-Viktoria Lissa and Christian." they smiled and said hi.

Viktoria turned to me and pulled me into a big hug and said "You must be Roza?"

"Umm...yes."

"I'm so glad to meet you finally, I've heard so much about you."

I smiled.

Dimitri showed Lissa and Christian their room and i got to share a room with Dimitri.

When me and Dimitri were alone i laid on the bed and he came over and started to kiss me i wrapped me arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me.

We hadn't had sex in months but we did today and i loved it like the first time we had sex the way our body's joined together the kissing and just being naked with him i love in all.

After the sex i fell asleep in his arms dreaming about our future together with a beautiful family of our own.

Me-Rose Hathaway a mother

Him-Dimitri Belikov a father.

WOW!!!!


	3. Tasha want's everything of mine

**Hey everyone please review on this story it's my first one and i want to know how I'm going **

**Thanks everyone**

**3 heaps Mel**

**xx**

Chapter Three

**RPOV**

"DIMITRI!!!" i yelled.

We have been here for a week now and i got to meet the rest of Dimitri's family.

And today was the day to tell them about me carrying Dimitri's child.

"Roza? What's wrong?"

"Where have you been? You don't answer your phone now?"

Christian started walking up the drive way and stopped when he seen me giving him death stares.

I heard all of Dimitri's family laughing because Dimitri was getting in trouble.

Then Lissa called though our bond.

"_Rose if Christian is there tell him to come here RIGHT NOW please."_

"Christian i would go inside Lissa wants you RIGHT NOW and she is not in a good mood this morning."

"Yes Rose."

And he ran past me and Dimitri to go inside to Lissa.

Which left Dimitri all alone with a very angry pregnant girlfriend.

"Roza....I'm sorry, that i umm."

"What that you don't answer your phone or call me back. I was up all night waiting for you to get home from your little boys day out and i don't get a call saying don't wait up I'm not getting back until tomorrow."

He stood there with his mouth open not knowing what to say. Then pulled me into a huge hug and whispered in my ear "I'm so so sorry Roza, i know i should have called but i was worried you would ask where i was."

"Well where were you two?"

"You will find out soon."

"Dimka?" his mother called from the front door.

"Yes mama?'

"Dimka you know what to do the poor girl has been worrying about you."

"Yes mama, i will now."

He turned back to me and looked at me with love in his eyes.

Everyone came outside now even Lissa and Christian.

"Roza, I love you more then anything and I'm hoping you love me the same way. I'm hoping to grow old with you and have a family with you which is already starting. So with all my heart I'm going to ask you something." then he got down on one knee and i had tears running down my face and he said "Rosemarie Louise Hathaway will you marry me?"

"Yes."

And he opened the ring box to show me a ring the stone was a baby blue colour shaped as a heart with two white diamonds one on each side.

It was beautiful.

He put the ring on my left hand and stood up and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

Everyone came up laughing and gave us kisses and hugs.

But then someone started yelling.

We all turned around to see Tasha.

"DIMKA, WHAT NO YOU SHOULD BE WITH ME, YOU SHOULD BE MARRYING ME AND I SHOULD BE HAVING YOUR CHILDERN NOT THAT LITTLE SLUT." And she was pointing at me when she called me a slut.

She was pissed she was about to start running at me but everyone moved in front of me.

Then Dimitri's mother said to Tasha.

"Tasha? I know you love Dimka but he loves Roza and if you try to touch Roza or Dimka i will kill you before anyone else gets a chance."

"But I've always loved him and i should be with him."

Then Dimitri said "But two things One i don't love you i love Rose and Two Rose is having my child she is pregnant right now."

"What no she is not."

"I'm sorry Tasha, but i love Rose."

"I'll get both of you for this."

And the she ran off while we all stood their with our mouths open.

**DPOV**

OMG OMFG OMG

Roza is having my child i think it's a girl and she thinks it's a boy.

"Fuck i hate you Dimitri."

"I'm so sorry Roza."

"WE'RE NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN!!!!"

"I'm sorry Roza."

Then she pulled me closer to her and said "I'm going to kill you myself if you sorry one more FUCKING time, And if you want sex again you will be having the kid got that."

"Umm....Yes Roza."

Two Hours later

**RPOV**

I finally had the baby. Oh sorry no i finally had the baby's i should say.

Dimitri and i now have a little girl and boy.

The boy's name is Jonathan Dimka Belikov.

And the girl's name is Lucy Roza Belikov.

Jonathan really looks like me and Lucy looks a lot like Dimitri.

So we both got the kids we wanted.

Everyone came to see yes well everyone expect my mum, Lissa and Christian.

I had been in the hospital for three days now when everyone came and i asked Dimitri when everyone was busy with the twins.

"Dimitri where's Lissa and Christian?"

"Roza, I just got told that Lissa will be in a moment."

"Ok."

Then Lissa and Christian came in with huge smiles on their faces.

"Hey Everyone." they said everyone said hi back.

Lissa came over to me and then i felt it when she was next to me i said

"OMG Lissa your pregnant?"

"Yes Rose I'm pregnant and your two look beautiful what's their names?"

"Jonathan and Lucy Belikov."

While Lissa and Christian had a go of holding onto the twins i went for a little walk with Dimitri because we were calling my mother to tell her i gave birth.

She answered on the second ring.

"Hello Guardian Hathaway."

"Hey Mum?"

"Rose is that you?"

"Yes Mum it's me."

"Oh honey I've missed you so much, How is everyone Lissa, Christian and Dimitri? Oh and how is the pregnancy going?"

"Well everyone is good. I'm perfect so is Dimitri and Lissa plus Christian but the reason I'm calling is to tell you that you have a granddaughter and a grandson Mum."

"Wow really? I'm coming to Russia where are you?"

"I'm in the biggest hospital in Saint Petersburg."

"Ok sweetheart I'll see you all soon Love you bye."

"Love you too bye."

And i hung up.

I left the hospital the next day and Lissa and Christian went some where with Dimitri's mother.

I was asleep when i heard four doors of the car close.

Then i heard Dimitri saying something to someone "Roza is upset with the twins."

Our door opened and Dimitri and my mum walked in.

I got up and ran to her and hugged her she hugged me back and then asked where they were Dimitri let my mum and his mum take the twins down stairs for a while so me and Dimitri could have some sleep.

Dimitri pulled me to the bed and took my top off and his shirt off. Then pulled me to lay in the bed with his arms tight around me. I was in my bra and mini shorts and Dimitri was wearing pants.

Dimitri whispered in my ear when we were laying together "I love you my Roza."

"I love you too Dimka."

Then i rolled over and kissed him so passionate and he pulled me closer to his body.

We ended up pulling apart when there was a knock on the door.

Lissa walked in and said "I'm sorry to come in but we have a little problem."

Dimitri sat up straight away.

"What's Wrong Lissa?" i asked.

"Umm well we have be asked to return to School right away so that means all of us including the twins."

"Thank you for tell us Lissa, Could you leave me and Rose alone for a moment so we can talk."

"Of course umm me and Christian are packing away."

**DPOV**

I asked Lissa to leave me and Rose to talk alone and she did.

When i looked at Rose she look worried my Roza looked worried and i hated it so much.

"Dimka?" she said

"Yes Roza?"

"What are we going to do with the twins?"

"We are going to take them with us, I'll ask your mother if she can take us back to the school in the jet that she came in."

"Ok then. So we are leaving Russia?"

"Yes but not forever."

Rose started packing right away i went and asked Guardian Hathaway if we could travel back with her the twins were asleep and Lissa and Christian were packing as well.

When i went back upstairs to Rose she was packing my stuff.

But she stop when she found my diary.

Yes I'm a grown man with a diary.

She started reading it and when i walked over to her and looked over her shoulder she was reading the entry i wrote when i first met her.

**Dear Diary,**

**Wow today was different i went on a mission to get the Princess Lissa (that's what i was asked to call her) and her so called Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway back. **

**Lissa was no problem to get but that Rose girl what a hand full but there was something about her that made me feel something for her and i know i shouldn't i mean god I'm seven years older then her. But i don't know all i know is i love her and i know i shouldn't but i don't care i will hide it from everyone even her.**

**Well that's all for now **

**Bye**

When I looked into her eyes she was crying and i pulled her close and she put her face into my chest.

After we finished packing and said goodbye to everyone we got in two cars Lissa and Christian went with Guardian Hathaway and Rose came with me and the twins.

We got on the jet and started flying back.

Everyone beside Guardian Hathaway slept all the way back to school including the kids.

**JPOV**

On the way back to the school i watch everyone slept i would walk past my grandchildren and watch them i watched the Princess and her boyfriend Christian. Then i sat down and watch my little girl with her husband to be in each others arms asleep and i wanted to cry but i held them back.

I walked though the plane when we landed waking everyone up.

We were at the school's little airport now and we were meeting most of the guardian due to Alberta wanting everyone safe from any harm but she mainly wanted the twins, Rose and Lissa safe more then anything else.

Alberta showed me to the guest rooms then showed Lissa and Christian their new little house due to them having a baby in a few months time and Dimitri and Rose got a little house next to Lissa's and Christian so they could all be close together.

Alberta was now guarding Rose and the twins everywhere they went because i found out that Tasha was here and she was up to something to do with Dimitri and Rose.

So i asked if i was aloud to guard Rose and the twins as well.

The first time we seen Tasha was when me, Alberta, Dimitri where guarding the twins Rose and Lissa when we went for a walk to help the twins relax Lissa and Rose had the Kids and Dimitri was walking really close to Rose watching her then the kids and then looking around to make sure there was no danger but then he stiffened when he seen Tasha.

She stood right in front of Lissa and Rose making them stop walking me, Alberta and Dimitri moved in front of them.

Cause man did she look pissed off.

**TPOV**

I was walking along when i seen them all walking laughing and talking.

My Dimka was walking really close to that Slut Rose and i wanted to kill her but then i seen the kids in Rose's and Lissa's arms.

Rose had twins.

So i stepped out in front of them and they stopped Guardian Hathaway, Alberta and Dimka moved in front to block my way.

Then Dimitri step forward and said.

"Tasha what do you want?"

"You."

"Well he is not your's"

I heard Rose say from behind him.

He half turned to her and held his hand out for her and she took it. She touched my Dimka.

Then he turned back to me and still held her hand and said to me.

"Tasha i think you should leave."

"I'll leave when your mine."

"Well i will never be your's I'm getting married to Rose and also i have two kids with Rose i have already got my life now i have a family and i don't want you."

Then Alberta pushed him back. And started talking to me.

"Tasha, Look Dimitri is with Rose and he has a life with her and as i am Rose's Guardian at the moment then if you touch her i will kill you."

"What she is not Moroi, so she should not have protection."

"Well she does the Princess asked the queen if Rose and her children could have protection and they do."

Then Guardian Hathaway stepped forward and made Dimitri stand next to Rose and said to me.

"If you lay a hand on my daughter, grandchildren or my future son in law i will kill you cause I'm also a guardian of Rose and then children. So leave NOW!!"

Before i left i said to Rose "Look slut this is not over i will get him and your children too."

For the first time Rose looked scared and she grabbed her son from Lissa after handing her daughter to Dimitri and they walked away from me but Lissa, Alberta and Rose's mother stayed watching me.

**RPOV**

Everyone stood up for me in front of Tasha but before she left she said to me.

"Look slut this is not over i will get him and your children too."

I couldn't handle standing there anymore she brought my kids into this and it scared me so i handed Lucy to Dimitri and i grabbed Jonathan from Lissa and me and Dimitri walked away everyone else stayed where they where.

When me and Dimitri got back to our place and put the kids in there room to sleep i lost it.

"THAT FUCKING THING I'M GOING TO KILL HER HOW DARE SHE BRING MY CHILDREN INTO THIS."

"Roza love, relax."

"NO I'LL KILL HER."

Dimitri grabbed me around the waist when i headed for the door and he pinned me down on the grounded and i was still yelling.

Lissa and Christian came in and when Dimitri was still holding me down he yelled over my yelling.

"GUYS CAN YOU HAVE THE KIDS TONIGHT I NEED ROSE TO RELAX AND I NEED THE KIDS OUT OF THE HOUSE AND LISSA LOOK AFTER THEM YOU HEARD WHAT TASHA SAID."

They nodded grabbed our children and left.

"Roza please relax for me?"

"I can't Dimka, i can't."

"You can and you know it."

"I have to kill her before she touches our children."

"I promise she will not get them."

And then when he said that my body started to relax and he noticed.

After a few hours i was full relaxed and Dimitri was so sweet he cooked me dinner and got a bath ready for me.

When i came out of the bath he was in sitting on the bed reading a Western novel.

I laughed when i seen it. And he looked up and smiled he put his bookmark in the book and closed in and then he looked me up and down i was in a towel only.

He got up and walked over to me and pulled the towel off me my heart was beating so fast and he turned me around so he could walk me backwards to the bed he pushed me on to the bed and hovered over me looking in my eyes.

He bend down and started kissing he still had his shirt and pants on but i took his shirt off and when i started taking his pants off Lissa was in my head saying.

"_Rose please stop i was just in your head when you started taking his pants off."_

"_Well get out Now."_

"_Fine I'm going."_

**LPOV**

Rose and her feelings she pulled me into her head and i was seeing there her eyes well i was her and i/her where taking Dimitri's pants off and i had to get out and i finally did but when i asked Rose to stop what they where doing she said no.

The next day Dimitri and Rose came over and Dimitri and Christian wait to play with the kids.

And then me and Rose started yelling at each other when they started playing.

"GOD ROSE DID YOU HAVE TO TRY AND HAVE SEX LAST NIGHT I DID NOT NEED THAT"

"WELL LISSA NOW YOU KNOW WHAT I FELT LIKE WHEN YOU AND CHRISTIAN HAD SEX."

"WELL I DIDN'T NEED TO HAVE SEX WITH DIMITRI THANK YOU VERY MUCH."

"YOUR WELCOME, AND I DIDN'T NEED TO EVER HAVE CHRISTIAN BUT I HAD TO."

Then we heard the boys laughing there heads off.

So we went into the playroom that was at Lissa's place.

The boys were rolling around on the floor, Dimitri said to Christian.

"Hey...Christian....i didn't....know me and Lissa...have...had...sex"

"Well.....Dimitri...last time i check .....i was having...sex with.....Lissa"

And me and Rose said that the same time.

"Grow up boy's."

**RPOV**

**And we walked out leaving them with that kids. While we went to class well Christian got today off so he could help Dimitri out with the kids.**

**Lissa came to my Biology class today and everyone was watching us.**

**Some came up and said congratulations to me for Dimitri and i having the kids and getting engaged as well.**

**And others just stared at us and whispered about me and Dimitri, and about how Lissa is pregnant to Christian and when we got back home we were so happy i was with Dimitri and my baby's and Lissa was with Christian.**


End file.
